True or Wrong Choose? EXO Luhan Fanfiction
by exodewi
Summary: saya terisnpirasi untuk membuat fanfic ini karena mendengar berita Lulu ge yang telah resmi menggugat SM


saya terisnpirasi untuk membuat fanfic ini karena mendengar berita Lulu ge yang telah resmi menggugat SM

Cast : all EXO member

gendre : brothership, angst, hurt

perhatian cerita ini akan banyak berbeda dengan cerita nyatanya

STILL LUHAN POV

Beberapa minggu ini aku merasa bahwa pekerjaan dan hidup yang ku alami begitu tersiksa. tubuhku bagaikan robot yang disuruh bekerja tanpa henti. Bukan maksudku untuk menuduh mereka, tapi apakah mereka tidak tahu bahwa fisik manusia itu ada batasnya ?. Seperti hari ini aku tengah terbaring diatas tempat tidurku karena kondisi tubuhku yang mulai melemah.

Yah memang sudah beberapa minggu ini aku selalu mengurangi jadwalku bersama saudara-saudaraku di EXO. Lalu jujur saja aku memang memikirkan untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka semua dan terutama meninggalkan tempat masih mengikuti kegiatan konser EXO seperti The Lost Planet. Namun ketika aku berada di Indonesia sebenarnya kondisi tubuhku kembali melemah, sebelum konser disana aku sempat berangkat ke suatu rumah sakit secara diam-diam.

ketika pulang di Dorm aku bertemu dengan dongsaeng kecilku. Sehunnieeee, entahlah saat aku melihatnya aku merasa sangat bersalah. Aku tidak akan sanggup meninggalkan dongsaeng yang selama ini selalu menempel padaku.

"Hyung"

"Ne hunnie"

"gwenchana hyung, apa tubuhmu sudah kembali benar-benar sehat?"

"Nde hunnie-ah gwenchana kau tidak usah khawatir."

"mmm hyung... b-bolehkah malam ini aku tidur denganmu?"

"ne,wae?"

"entahlah hyung aku merasa bahwa nanti kau akan sangat berada jauh dari kami hyung, bahkan kau tidak dapat lagi kami raih"

Seketika wajahku berubah menjadi sendu mendengar perkataan Sehun. Aku takut Sehun-ah bahwa ucapanmu sebentar lagi akan menjadi kenyataan aku takut kau akan membenci hyungmu ini.

Konser TLP in Jakarta sukses kami jalankan. Betapa terharunya diriku melihat semua para penggemar disana. Ketika di akhir acara kami berpegangan tangan, membungkukan badan dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Baru kami akan rehat, pihak agency memberi kami jadwal kembali, aku hanya bisa mengepalkan tanganku. Namun aku tidak menyadari dongsaeng sekaligus leader kami memperhatikanku.

"Luhan hyung, wae geurae?"

"gwenchana, wae Suho-ah?"

"Apa hyung merasa tidak enak badan?'

"mm begini Suho-ah bisakah aku tdak ikut untuk TLP in Bangkok, ya kesehatanku kembali menurun tapi aku janji setelah itu aku akan tampil di TLP in Beijing"

"aku akan mengusahakannya hyung."

Ketika Suho beranjak pergi aku melihat sedikit raut kekecewaan di wajahnya, atau hanya perasaanku saja? Beijing, ya Changsa-China entah mengapa aku tidak ingin melewatkan konser disana nanti. Entahlah kurasa setelah dari sana aku akan benar-benar kembali menetap di Changsa jika memang pilihanku ini akan menjadi benar.

melewati TLP Bangkok dan kini tibalah TLP Beijing, keluargaku, teman-teman lamaku semua berada disini. Betapa rindu aku pada tempat ini. Tempat yang mampu membuatku nyaman tanpa penekanan. Di konser ini aku menangis, aku menangis karena aku tahu aku takkan mampu lagi satu panggung dengan semua saudaraku. Maaf jika aku menyembunyikannya dari kalian, maaf aku memang pengecut. Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian menangis.

Setelah TLP Beijing aku absen dari segala kegiatan EXO bahkan ketika SM TOWN berlangsung di Tokyo aku kembali melewatkannya. Sehun dongsaeng kecilku bertingkah menjauhiku dengan selalu pergi bersama dongsaeng pandaku Tao. Sehunnie apakah kau tahu yang kurencanakan? Sebenarnya aku masih berada di China belum kembali ke Korea, aku ingin mengistirahatku seluruh tubuhku yang terasa remuk ini. Saat itu aku menatap seluruh wajah member yang terpampang di layar ponselku. Pandanganku terfokuskan kepada Kris hyung.

Kris hyung apakah dulu kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Tekanan dan perlakuan kejam ini menurutku. Apa pilihanku ini akan menjadi pilihan yang salah atau benar? Oh Tuhan aku mohon bimbinglah aku selalu. Amin. Aku lihat mereka begitu bahagia di acara variety show mereka. Entah mengapa airmataku tiba-tiba menetes. Lalu handphoneku berdering menunjukkan nama Yixing yang masuk ke dalam handphoneku.

"Yoebseyo xing-ah"

"telah tenangkah dirimu disana ge?"

"aku sudah merasa lebih baik."

"ge aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Sehun disini telah aman bersama kami. Kau tahu ge dia setiap hari menangis dan memanggil namamu. Jika memang mungkin kau akan mengikuti langkah Yifan gege kami tidak apa-apa sehat-sehatlah disana."

"xingie..."

Yixing telah mematikan teleponnya lebih dulu. Kalimat terakhir yang dia ucapkan begitu lirih. Apa aku menyakitimu dongsaengku? Sehun, Yixing... dan terakhir aku pasti menyakiti semuanya. Dan aku akan membuat hati jutaan orang menangis karenaku. Maaf karena aku jahat mian. Jeongmal Mianhaeyo

10-10-2014 Pkl. 09.00 KST

Tepat di pengadilan ini aku mengajukan gugatan resmiku terhadap SM. Aku tahu kalian saudaraku pasti shock, dan para penggemar yang kucintai sangat bersedih serta menangis sekaligus. Aku berharap keputusan ini benar tidak salah. Ini yang terbaik bagiku. Setelah kebersamaan yang kita lewati aku harus meninggalkan semuanya. Yixing dongsaengku yang tegar telah mampu merelakanku pergi dengan tulisan di akun IG miliknya. Gomawoyo Yixingie...

Suho-ah aku berharap kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Kau adalah leader terbaik yang pernah ada. Hanya saja ini memang pilihanku.

Xiumin hyung-ani. My baozi hyung semoga dengan kedewasaanmu kau mampu membina mereka semua

Chen-ah setelah aku pergi tolong jaga semua member tetaplah menjadi periang hyung menyayangimu

baekhyun-chanyeol happy virusku yang sangat lucu selalu hiburlah mereka dikala bersedih

DO dongsaengku yang polos daebakkk! akhir-akhir ini kau menjadi aktor yang luar biasa. Tapi kumohon tetaplah jadi eomma EXO

Kai-ah sekarang hanya dirimu yang menjadi visual di EXO, kau akan bagus dan berkembang

Tao... tolong jaga Sehunnie untukku

Sehunnie... saranghaeyo dongsaengku... maafkan aku yang telah gagal menjadi hyungmu

EXO-L maafkan idola kalian yang telah membuat hati kalian hancur,menangis, dan bersedih padahal kalian telah mendukungku dengan segala upaya, namun aku membalas dengan menyakiti kalian. Maaf takkan terhitung lagi kata maafku untuk kalian. Saranghaeyo yeongwonhi maukah kalian tetap mendukungku meski aku bukan bagian EXO lagi? Ya aku memang si egois yang pabbo

ingin sekali aku mengatakannya secara langsung. Tapi aku tidak bisa, karena aku yakin sebelum aku berucap air mataku akan jatuh duluan aku malah menangis dan tak bicara kini aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi

maaf kalo jelek FFnya


End file.
